


You're All I Want

by Blackbeak99



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeak99/pseuds/Blackbeak99
Summary: Steve Trevor returns to Diana in modern day because poor woman deserves to be happy damnit!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Gift From the Gods

After Steve Trevor had died for the second time, the goddess of love watched for thirty, almost forty decades as Diana Prince kept the promise she made to Steve. She never loved again. Aphrodite couldn’t take it anymore. After saving people and the world time and time again she thought her sister deserved to be happy. Diana had never asked the Gods for anything, unlike many other demigods who wished for rewards, so she would find a way to give her this gift no tricks involved. She gathered up clay from the Aegean Sea, the very same clay that had been used to create the Amazons. She built his body exactly the way he had looked when Diana had met him in 1917. Using this clay meant that Steve would now have the immortality, strength, and speed of the other Amazons, hopefully he wouldn’t find away to get himself killed within a few weeks this time. Once she was finished sculpting him, Hera walked into the room. Damnit, she had been caught. The Queen raised her eyebrow at Aphrodite

“What are you up to, Dite?” she asks her, but her tone suggested she knew part of the answer.

“Now I know that you hate all of Zeus’s children not with you,” she starts and the anger that fills the Queens eyes lets her know that she needed to choose her next words very carefully, “but this is for Diana,” she adds. Hera’s expression softens at hearing the demi-goddesses name, even the Queen had a soft spot for Hippolyta’s daughter.

“She’s never wanted anything from us; I can’t take watching her sacrifice her happiness for the world and refuse love for the rest of eternity, I simply can’t anymore!” she huffs.

“Enough with the theatrics, I won’t stop you from doing this. You and I both know I’m not the one you need to convince. You’re lucky it’s winter, he is much more agreeable when Persephone is home.”

Aphrodite took the trip down to the Underworld along with the clay body. Hades and Persephone greeted her with open arms. She was never sure why the other gods thought so lowly of the King of the Underworld, he was quite kind and enjoyable to be around. He took one look at the clay now besides her and let out a laugh.

“You do know the last time I decided to let a soul leave this place it didn’t end too well, right?”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to face the same trial,” she replies with a wink. Hades rolls his eyes, “I’ll handle everything from here. Please try to visit more often, Persephone loves your company,” he says with a smile. She nods and heads back home to Olympus, leaving “Steve” in Hades capable hands.

**Steve**

Steve was enjoying a book in his small ranch home in the place he had described to Diana as “good”. What can he say, he was never that good with words. A knock sounds at his door for the first time in… well… ever and he gets up to answer it. A tall, good-looking man stands there wearing a perfectly tailored suit. The man smiles at him.

“Today is your lucky day Captain Trevor, you get to return to Earth with some special perks, courtesy of Aphrodite,”

He probably looked like an idiot in his disbelief “wait like the goddess Aphrodite?”

“Gods, I really don’t know _what_ my niece sees in you; you aren’t the sharpest are you?”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that. So, you mean to tell me that I get to go back to Diana?” the man nods, “and I’ll be immortal like her?” another nod, “in exchange for what?” he asks.

“In exchange for never breaking her heart by returning here before she does ever again,”

“Deal.”

After that everything moved pretty quickly. Hade’s had his soul inhabit the new body that had been built for him that would make life with a demi-goddess who happily throws herself right into danger much easier. The new body was in the same outfit he had been in when he had died the first time, his war uniform and fathers old pilots jacket. Hade’s hands him a weird rectangular object.

“I got this for you, you’re going to need it when you get back to Earth, things have changed a lot since the last time you were there in the 80s. Now you’re going to wake up in the place you last died. Alrighty then, hope to never see you again!”

“Died the first or the second time?” Steve asks. No response.

“The first or the second time?!”

Steve suddenly wakes up in a field. The first time it was! He stands up and it takes him a moment to get his bearings. He sees a small town near the field and walks up to it. He could already feel the strength in this body and how much greater it was than when he was mortal. Once he was in the town square, he sat down on the edge of a fountain to try and figure out how in the world he was going to track down Diana this time. Since he was where he died the first time, he knew he was in Germany, probably no where near where she was. He pulled out the object Hades had given him and pressed a button on the side and a screen lit up and said to slide to unlock, so he did. That’s the point he got lost at. He must have looked incredibly confused because a young man, maybe late teens early twenties approached him. When his greeting in German only caused Steve to look at him the boy had two heads he switched to English.

“You alright dude? You’re looking a bit lost,” he asked looking up and down at Steve’s uniform.

“Yeah um, kind of a weird and long story, but what is this and how do I use it?” he asks the guy and now it was the kids turn to look at _him_ like he had two heads.

_?_ “It’s a smartphone, how do you not know what it is, it’s 2019 man,”

“Like I said, a long story. Ok never mind that, how can I find someone, is there a phonebook nearby?”

“Uhhh no, you just use the phone there. Here let me show you,” he says and takes the phone from Steve’s hand and opens one of the apps and looked at him, “alright what’s the name of the person who you’re looking for?”

“Diana Prince, she probably is working at a museum,” he says and watches in fascination as the boy taps away at the screen faster than he could ever use a typewriter.

“Looks like she is working at the Louvre in Paris, and she’s hosting a gala there tonight some fundraiser for her department. If you take the train you could just make it by then,” the man tells him and Steve nods taking a mental note of everything he is saying when suddenly the guy bursts out laughing, “oh man dude, you’re gonna go see a woman like this, looking like _that?_ You need some new clothes,”

“I hear you, but I have absolutely no money, so not very likely I can get formal clothing and a train ticket anytime soon,” he says with a sigh, this was going to take him a long time.

“That uniform a costume?”

“No, it’s real. What does that have to do with anything?”

“I have an idea, follow me man” the guy says and Steve has no choice but to follow, “My name is Cade by the way,” he adds.

“Steve Trevor,” he replies.

The two of them make small talk as they walk and soon Steve finds himself standing in front of an antique store. Cade walks him inside and helps translate between him and the shopkeeper. The owner offers to trade Steve’s uniform for a gently used tux, and gives him a nice sum of money for the old pistol he had on him. He changes into the tux and finds that it surprisingly fits and Cade walks him to the train station and helps him purchase a ticket, and gets one for himself.

“I just have to see how this pans out; it’s going to make one hell of a vlog for my channel.”

Steve just nods at this, pretending like he knew what the words in the second half of the sentence even stood for.

The seven-hour train ride the two of them have together is very… interesting. Cade teaches him all about how to use his new phone, even helps him set up an Instagram account, and they exchange stories about their lives. Once they were almost there, Steve turns to look at his new friend.

“Why did you decide to help me? To be so insanely helpful actually?”

The man shrugs, “I don’t know, everything about you seemed so odd, especially the uniform, you honestly looked like something out a comic book origin story. You just never know these days, got all these heroes flying around,” he explains. Man, if only the guy knew just how accurate he was.

About thirty minutes later Steve and Cade were standing on the sidewalk near the Louvre, cameras flashing as donors and celebrities walked down the laid out red carpet into the museum.

“How do you plan on getting us in?” Cade asked him. Steve took a moment to glance around and noticed a media van with the doors ajar.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says and carefully walks up to the van. He opens the door and finds a pile of media passes sitting on the stool inside and he swipes two of them. He hands one to his friend.

“How did you even think of that?”

“Best spy in the world remember? Keep up man,” Steve says with a smile. They walk past the security with just a flash of the badges and the hard part was over. Cade says something about going to walk around and get some footage, but Steve barely hears because he is already scanning the crowd for his angel. He walks up to a short blonde woman holding a clipboard who looked more stressed than Ette would when Steve would leave all his hard paperwork for her to do.

“Excuse me miss?” she snaps her head up to focus on him, “I’m looking for Diana Prince, do you think you could take me to her?”

“Oh of course sir, Ms. Prince is most likely in the main hall speaking with donors before the auction begins. I can take you to her if you would like” she offers kindly.

“That would be great thank you,” he replies and she starts to lead the way and he follows her.

“I’m Ms. Prince’s assistant Cathy Perkins, how do you know her?” she asks

“I’m Steve Trevor. Oh, I’m just an old friend of hers,” he responds.

“That’s odd, I’ve met plenty of Ms. Prince’s friends but haven’t heard your name,” she tells him. Ouch, that hurt a bit. Panic starts to rise in him, did this mean that she had taken his advice and let him go completely? Would she even still love him anymore? He clears his throat to shake off his nerves, “so how long has Diana been working here?”

“About three years now! She’s the most knowledgeable person I have ever met on antiquates, it’s amazing to work with her. She’s right up there, you stay here, I’ll go over and tell her that you are here to see her,” and she walks away after that statement. Steve can feel the nervous energy still bouncing around inside him, it had been so many years again since he last saw her and he hadn’t had enough time, he never has enough time with her. He runs his hand threw his hair and smooths out the tux in a last-minute effort to look his best for her.

**Diana**

Diana had spent the whole evening talking to potential new donors who would participate in the auction coming up later that night after dinner. As always, her boss, the director of the museum was auctioning off a private tour of the museum followed by dinner with Diana. She hated it each time and usually Bruce or Clark would step in to “buy” her to save her from a night with some young tech mogul who clearly didn’t care about anything to do with art at the auction. She finally had a bit of a break from those who only attempted to flirt with her and was having a nice conversation with her closest colleagues and a few long-time donors who always wanted to hear the newest discovers on new pieces when her assistant, Cathy walked up. Cathy had been stressed to the max the past few days as she helped Diana prepare to host this event and tonight was no exception, this had to have been the fifth time in the past two hours the woman had come up to her to tell her about the next new catastrophe.

“Ms. Prince, so sorry to interrupt, but there is a gentleman who is asking to speak with you, says he is an old friend of yours,” she tells her. Normally Diana would have rolled her eyes and downed the champagne glass she was holding before begrudgingly following Cathy to the man, but the old friend part left her confused. None of her Justice League members were meeting her here tonight. Cathy stands to the side and motions her head in the direction behind her. Diana’s gaze follows and she sees him.

He looked just as he did when she lost him over a century ago, not like the foreign body he inhabited back in the 80s. She shakes her head in disbelief and tears form in her eyes. This had to be some sick joke that some new villain was playing on her, he was gone, it couldn’t be him. Then his eyes lock with hers and he smiles at her and she sprints to him, champagne glass forgotten and dropped on the floor. She reaches him in a few steps and she throws her arms around his neck with a sob. His strong arms wrap around her instantly and he shifts his weight to balance the force of her flying straight into him. She pulls slightly away and cradles his face between her hands. He was so warm, and his eyes that perfect shade of blue that reminded her of the waters back home. He had to be real.

“This has to be a dream,” she whispers

“Hate to break it to you angel, but seems like you just can’t get rid of me for too long,” he says and she smiles through the tears that are falling down her face.

“How?” she asks and strokes his hair back from his forehead.

“Your mopping over me made a certain sister of yours too depressed so she crafted me out of the same clay the amazons were made from and plucked me from wherever the hell my soul was then I was sent to you,” he tells her, then realization dawns on him, “wait, does this make me the first male amazon?” he adds in an excited whisper.

“Hmm well Steve Trevor you said it yourself, you are above average, that would make you a good fit as the first man to be one” she says and she can’t keep away from him anymore. She crushes her lips against him passionately and finds herself never wanting to pull away. She can feel the stunned stares of her colleagues, and hears them whispering about who could this man be? That they had never seen Diana with anyone before so where did he come from? She could barely find it within herself to care because Steve is kissing her back just as urgently and she realizes she has to pull away before she completely loses herself in him right in front of all these people and get herself fired. She pulls herself from his embrace and laces her fingers together with his. A few feet away from them a young man holding his phone to video fist pumps into the air and cheers for them, making Diana let out a hearty laugh. She leads her love over to her coworkers and introduces him. They welcome him with open arms and start to ask him all about himself. She would step in to help him if his story would create an inconsistency, but her spy knew how to handle himself well when lying. The two of them listen as one of the donors begins to tell a story, sparked by something Steve said when he leans in close to her.

“So, how long before I can get you out of here, because I don’t think you have any idea how good you look in that dress,” he whispers into her ear. Sparks rush down her spine.

“I am the host dear, so until the night ends,” she replies to him coyly.

“Know anywhere we can sneak off to then princess?”

“I know just the place,” she says and politely excuses them before leading the way to her office, Steve trailing behind her with a smirk on his face.


	2. Craving

**Steve**

Diana nearly drags him through the museum back to her office and as soon as she closes the door, she’s on him. Her lips press against his and he happily kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. She runs her fingers through her hair and he groans against her lips. He slips his tongue into her mouth, drinking in the addictive taste of her. He backs her into her desk and when her legs hit the back, she jumped up onto it, parts her legs slightly and draws him close to her. He kisses down along her jaw down to her neck, smiling against her skin when she lets out a breathy moan. She tugs him away from her neck by his hair and seems to take a moment to drink him in.

“I missed you so much, you have no idea,” she says, a tear starting to fall from her eye. He immediately cups her face with his hands and whips it away before it can leave a trail down her cheek.

“I missed you more angel, there wasn’t a moment where I wasn’t thinking about you,” he replies before leaning in to kiss her again. He could only think about how soft her lips felt against his and the years they had spent apart melted away. Diana’s fingers had pulled his shirt out from his where they were tucked into his pants and she was undoing the buttons with rushed hands before she begins to run her fingers over his toned body.

He lets out a laugh, “I’m not going anywhere love, there’s no rush,”

“History says otherwise! We have to be quick though, the auction will start soon,” she replies and ducks her head down to pepper kisses along his collarbone and chest. In turn he places a hand on one of her breasts and kneads it carefully in his hand before running his thumb over her nipple through her dress. Her breathing starts to get heavy and she pulls him to her, trapping him in another searing kiss. Her legs wrap around his waist and she grinds up against him. Half a growl, half a moan escapes his throat and he pulls away from her and drops down to his knees in front of her. He runs his hands up her powerful legs and gently runs his thumbs in small circles on her inner thigh. She lets out a shaky breath and gathers up her gown, bunching it up around her hips. Silently he moves one leg to rest over his shoulder, then the other. He kisses the inside of each knee, and begins to slowly kiss his way up her legs. He hooks his thumbs into the fabric of her panties and pulls them off her legs. By the time he kisses each side of her thighs, nearly against her core, her breath is ragged.

“Steve, _please_ ,” she moans. He takes a moment to look up at her and is struck by how beautiful she looked, lips parted and eyes dark with desire. He presses his mouth against her and laps at her folds. She was a goddess and he was going to worship her how she deserved. He sucks her clit between his lips and she moans, spurring him on. Her hand tangles in his hair and scratches against his scalp and he moans himself. He takes one of his hands and slides one finger inside her before adding another. He thrusts his fingers in a tantalizingly slow rhythm, swirling his tongue around her clit in sync with his hand. Diana cries out above him and her hips buck against his face, her thighs tightening around his head. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her at a faster past, curling them inside her. Between the work of his tongue and his hand it doesn’t take her long before she is clenching around his fingers and is crying out his name. He continues to lap at her until she gently pushes his head away from between her legs. He smiles up at her, her hands grab each side of his shirt and just as she is about to drag him back up to her lips, the door to her office bursts open. He snaps his head to look in that direction and finds Cathy standing there, her eyes wide open in shock. Steve quickly stands up, hurriedly buttoning up his shirt.

“OH Ms. Prince, I’m so sorry! I—I just came looking for you to let you know the auction is about to begin, they need you,”

Diana discreetly pulls her panties back up and smooths out her dress and hair, “No need to apologize Cathy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to slip away from the event,” Cathy nods in reply. Diana turns her attention back to Steve and helps him redo his bowtie, she lets out a laugh when she sees how red his face is from embarrassment.

“Pull yourself together Captain Trevor, people are waiting for us,” she whispers in his ear and he feels his ears heating up again,

“You can take the man out of 1918 but can’t take the 1918 out of the man I guess,” he whispers back with a shy smile. He follows Diana as she walks out the door to her office. Cathy shakes her head at him disapprovingly, “just an old friend, huh?” she says before letting a small smile creep onto the edge of her mouth.

“We caught up with each other pretty quickly,” he says with a shrug before letting the two ladies lead the way back into the main room where the auction would be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little spicy chapter!


End file.
